1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper pallet for packaging, more particularly to a load bearing base constructed by a plurality of supporting components formed by a single folded corrugated board, and a packaging protective frame being inlaid on the edge around the load bearing base, which forms a packaging box for delivering goods.
2. Description of the Related Art
When goods are sold, a packing box will be installed thereon, which can protect the surface of the goods from collision and damage. A traditional packing box structure for goods delivery uses Styrofoam as the bottom plate. Since Styrofoam is light, strong and cheap, it has been widely used for the packing box.
However, Styrofoam structure is difficult to decompose in nature, and easily produces harmful gases when burning it, which causes immense damage to the environment. If Styrofoam is not restricted or banned, a worldwide environmental crisis will be caused.
Thus, Styrofoam is politically forbidden in all countries in the world. Consequently, it is necessary to change the load bearing structure of the packing box. Currently most bearing structures are made of wood or metal frames, which are solid and able to load heavy objects onto, but their weight is too heavy and thus they weigh too much which affects the transportation and the cost thereof. Moreover, the wood or metal frames are difficult to recycle, production costs therefore remain high, and their disposal is still a major environmental issue.
Therefore, a paper pallet structure becomes a popular modern packing box structure and promotes the rapid development of paper pallets. The paper pallet structure in prior art includes paper boards with a horizontal and vertical interlaced arrangement. The horizontal and vertical paper boards are combined at lots of intersections to form a load bearer with a net shape and to provide sufficient bearing capability.
However, the paper pallet structure in prior art can only be used for stacking and moving goods, and has no special packing box structure designed for delivering goods and does not meet the requirements of being multi-functional. Therefore, the paper pallet in prior art still has lots shortcomings which need to be improved upon.